Five Nights at Freddys 3 (Tree's version)
(Note like a LOT of the stuff on this wiki, this game is FAKE.) Five nights at Freddy's 3 has the same design of the building in 1987, but there 2 floors now. Like all other FNAF games you have to survive the 5 nights. There are two new animatronics, Casey the Chameleon and Wolfy the Wolf. You also have doors but if it's not Wolfy or Foxy they will bust down the door and you can't close them until the animatronic leaves. Characters Humans Freddy Johnson (your boss and founder of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Acts as Phone Guy) Andrew O'Connor (the security guard and who you play as) Animatronics Withered Chica Withered Bonnie Withered Freddy Foxy Wolfie the Wolf Toy Chica Toy Bonnie Toy Freddy The Mangle BB The Marionette Casey the Chameleon Golden Freddy Rooms Top Floor Your Office All of the animatronics pass through this room. It looks like the FNAF 2 office but only the main hall has doors. For the animatronics in the vents you still have to use the Freddy Mask. This is also the only place Golden Freddy will appear because he is only visible in the game when you flash your light at the end of the Hall and see him Right Stairs Top These are the stairs leading to the right side of the Top Floor and the Party Rooms of the Middle Floor. Wolfie, Withered Bonnie, Withered Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy and The Mangle pass through here. Left Stairs Top These are the stairs leading to the left side of the Top Floor and the Party Rooms of the Middle Floor. Withered Chica, Foxy, Toy Bonnie, BB, Casey and The Marionette (The Marionette will only appear here if you forget to wind up the music box. Boss' Room This is Freddy Johnson's office. It has a lot of paperwork on the desk and a picture on the bulletin board with a little girl hugging Casey titled "My Beautiful Daughter Grace with Casey" BB, Toy Bonnie and Casey pass through this room. This is the only room besides the Kitchen where Casey has his normal look as he is smiling longingly at the picture of Grace. Break Room This room is very small and has a TV and some empty Cheeto and Dorrito bags on a small couch. Sometimes if you switch to the camera the TV turns on and shows a football game. Other times it will show a picture of Grace. If you pull down the camera you will see a Shadow Casey. You will get a cute cutscene of Grace and Casey playing in the pizzeria if you do this in this exact order. Find picture of Grace on the TV. Pull monitor down and see Shadow Casey. Pull it up. Visit Boss' Room and flash light so you can see the picture of Grace and Casey. If you did it right you will hear a girl saying "Thank You." Now just complete the night. Hallway 1 Hallway 2 Lounge Room 1 Lounge Room 2 Left Air Vent Right Air Vent Middle Floor Show Stage Game Area Kid's Cove Prize Corner Main Hall Party Room 1 Party Room 2 Party Room 3 Party Room 4 Right Stairs Bottom (leads to top floor) Left Stairs Bottom (leads to top floor) Basement Stairway Top Basement (AKA Bottom Floor) Kitchen Parts/Services Repair Room Basement Stairway Bottom Chef Break Room Head Chef's Room Nights Night 1 Night 2 Night 3 Night 4 Night 5 Night 6 Custom Night 7Category:Games